Second Chance
by rubydesires
Summary: He was willing to do anything to get her back, but he didn't know six months later they would take his Lyds away from him for that. Nor did he know Juno had managed to give him another chance with the girl. Sequel to Fears. COMPLETE!
1. Hell to pay

**AN:** Woo! I was suffering from a bit of writer's block with this one. Oh! Guess what! I got my iPods back!! Yes, I have two iPods. They are named Steve and Azure. Okay, you know the drill. I don't own these people (except for Nights, who is simpley mentioned) so don't sue me. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just doing it for the entertainment.

______________________________________________________________________

"You're doing it again."

"Doin' what, babes?"

"Staring."

"Well, seein' as I'm over here, and you're over there, I can't exactly touch."

Lyds turned from the window to look at me with a smirk. "And what's stopping you from getting your lazy ass over here _to_ touch?"

I shrugged. "'Cause I'm a lazy ass." Then I patted the bed, on which I was currently sprawled. "Course, you could do your boyfriend a favor and get your hot little ass over here."

She rolled her eyes, straightened her black baby tee (there was a skull with heart shaped eye sockets, kinda cute), and brushed off her dark blue jeans before she hopped on her bed. I grabbed her waist and she made a surprised squeak as I flipped her under me. I went to kiss her, but she licked my nose. Jerkin' my head back, I blinked at her.

"Beej, do you think it's going to rain?" she asked, tiltin' her head to the side.

"What?! You were about to be madly kissed by the Ghost with the Most, and you're asking about the _weather_?!" What the hell?!

She tilted her head to the other side and repeated, "Beej, do you think it's going to rain?"

I sighed, annoyed, and got up to walk out on her balcony. As the wind played with my hair, I looked up at the night sky.

_Plop!_

The hell?! A fat raindrop hit me right on the nose. What the fuck was this? Attack BJ's nose with wet things night?!

I guess the clouds were waitin' for me, 'cause suddenly it was pourin'. Turnin' around, I glared at Lyds. The girl just laughed, and walked out on the balcony as well.

"Y'know, Beej," she said as she looked up at me through her lashes. "I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

"Oh, really?" I asked slyly, puttin' my arms around her hips and pulled her against me.

She nodded, slidin' her hands up my chest till her arms were around my neck.

"I _suppose_ I could do somethin' about that," I said before I kissed her. It wasn't really any different then when it wasn't done in the rain. Must be a chick thing.

I broke away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"You sure you wanna go through with this, Lyds?"

She gave an annoyed sigh. "Beej, we've been through this a thousand times! I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow--a legal adult! I'm going to tell my parents about us, and if they don't . . . _agree_, then I'll leave. But I still need to tell them."

"I know, babes. It's just . . . I don't know."

She stepped back and went into her room. I followed her 'cause I was tired of bein' wet. Since we were both soaked, I juiced us dry and flopped back on her bed.

"Why are you acting so depressed?" she asked me while she took off her jeans and put on her baggy black pajama pants.

I sighed. I didn't know. Just felt like somethin' bad was gonna happen, and I couldn't do shit about it.

Lyds got in the bed an snuggled up to me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I lied with a half forced grin. Hell, who wouldn't smile with a gorgeous chick layin' next to him?

"Just go to sleep," I said and kissed her forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Happy birthday, babes!" I said as soon as she woke up.

"Mmm, thanks, Beej," she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her face.

God, she looked damn sexy when she first woke up.

She got out of bed and stumbled to her vanity, grabbin' her brush and runnin' it through her hair a few times. Then she looked at me and smiled. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yup."

She walked to her door, but before she could open it, I said "Babes?"

"Yeah?"

I had to tell her, 'cause for some fuckin' crazy reason, I felt I'd never get to. "I love you, Lydia. Always have, always will."

Lyds smiled softly. "And I love you." Then she was gone.

Closin' my eyes, I took a deep breath--

--and let it out with an "oof" as I hit the floor.

The fuck?! My eyes shot open and I held back a shriek when I saw a very angry Juno standin' over me.

"I didn't do it I swear it wasn't me what the hell do you think I did this time serious--"

"SHUT IT BEETLE! I knew when I met you and Nightshade, you two were gonna cause me a ton of fucking paperwork. At least she isn't as bad as you!"

I snickered. "Naw, she just don't get caught. I like gettin' caught since then I know you know I did it."

"Has she ever _killed_ anyone?"

My smirk vanished. _Oh shit_.

"Oh shit is right. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Okay, I was _not_ gonna be yelled at on my back. So I jumped up, but Juno wasn't expectin' it, and we ended up knockin' heads. I shut my eyes tight and held my head as the pain throbbed throughout my skull. Owwww . . .

"Damn it, Beetle . . . "

I didn't say anythin' as I waited for the throbbin' to stop.

Openin' my eyes, I looked at Juno. She was rubbin' her forehead, and she held her cigarette in her free hand.

"Y'know, Junie, I honestly thought it would take you longer than six months to figure it out."

"If you had left it at Deja Vu, it would have," she growled. "But no, you just had to go and slaughter them."

"They were gonna kill Lydia!" I yelled, clenchin' my fists at my side so I wouldn't deck the hag.

"Which is why you aren't going to be exorcised," she said calmly as she put her cigarette back in her mouth.

Wait, what? "I'm . . . not?"

"No, but you're still going to be punished."

"Oh. Umm, can we hurry this up? I gotta get back to Lydia."

"I'm sorry, Beetle, but you won't be going back to her."

I won't be going back to Lydia? This . . . this was a joke, right? No, they couldn't do this to me. They couldn't take her from me!

". . . what?" was all I could manage to say.

"I really am sorry, but we have to Turn Back the Clock."

Turn Back the Clock. That was a time spell. Deja Vu on 'roids. Where Deja Vu just let you rewind, Turn Back the Clock was a start over.

"How far?" I whispered, my head down.

"Eighteen years," she said, just as quietly. "But. . ."

My head jerked up. "What?"

Juno sighed. "I managed to pull some strings. You'll meet her again, have a second chance with her. I was even able to convince them to let you keep your memories of her. And you get to keep the mirror, one of her pictures, her poncho." She paused, lookin' at me with a sad smile. "And that ring you were going to give her today."

Lettin' me keep all that seemed like a punishment in itself. I guess they had their reasons. Maybe give me a reason to not do anythin' stupid. But I still wanted to know . . .

"Why?"

"Because you worked higher magic, and killed three breathers for that girl. You did the wrong thing for all the right reasons. She's good for you, Beetle. Now get out of my office." She flicked her hand at me, and I was in the Roadhouse.

Gah! Not again!

I ran to my room to get to my mirror, but I immediately crashed into Jacques. _Shitty fuckness!_ Jacques and Ginger had moved out years ago! Did this really mean . . .

"Be-atlejooze? Vat iz ze matter?"

I stepped away from the skeleton, shakin' my head. Then Ginger dropped down from the ceilin' till she was level with my eyes.

"Beetlejuice? You look like you've seen a . . . well, a ghost!"

I screamed. What the hell else was I gonna do?! I flew past them as fast as I could into my room, and slammed the door behind me.

Leanin' against the door, I panted, fightin' back the sudden threat of tears.

I really had gone back.

______________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

Beetlejuice: What the HELL, Ruby?!

rubydesires: EEP! I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!! But :deep breath: it had to be done.

Beetlejuice: Whadya mean it had to be done?!?!

rubydesires: Ummmm, this isn't a fairy tale, you have to work for your happily-ever-after.

Beetlejuice: Nnngg

rubydesires: Hey! It's not like she's gone forever, you'll get her back-- O_o erm, B? What are you gonna do with that two-by-four?

Beetlejuice: :evil eye:

rubydesires: :gulp: It's Monster!Beej, AHHHHH!!!! :runs:

Beetlejuice: :runs after rubydesires laughing maniacally:

Nightshade: :pokes her head around the corner: Heh, tune in next time!


	2. Jobs

**AN:** Hm hm hm. Well, I kinda liked this chapter. In case, you didn't see where this story was heading, this is my cartoon-movie bridge. I thought it was kinda obvious, but since I knew where this story was going the second I came up with the first chapter of Fears, it's kinda expected I would find it obvious. See, the other ones I read, they had Lydia forgetting for some reason (she was drugged in one because peeps thought she was crazy, and the other one she got serious amnesia due to a car accident. i can't remember who wrote them.) so I decided to -- actually I really didn't decide anything. This whole little 'verse I've created just kinda spun itself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and you know who I own and don't. Oh! I forgot! Thanks to cinimar and Outside-the-inside-out-box for your reviews. I love you guys!

______________________________________________________________________

I lit my cigarette, but before I could take a drag, Nightshade leaned over, and snatched it, without lookin' up from her sketch.

"Don't smoke in my shop," she said as she threw it away.

"Can I at least drank?" I asked with a sneer.

Nights shrugged. "Sure, but if you get it on any of the clothes, I'll feed you to the sandworms."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a bottle of whiskey out of my jacket pocket.

It had been a year since I had lost Lydia. That first month, I had spent cryin' mostly. The next three months, I was angry. Scared the shit outta Jacques and Ginger. Then I was depressed for about a month and a half. That's when I started smokin' and drinkin' again. I had really cut back when I met Lyds. Hell, she was only twelve. Now that she was gone, I went back to bein' a fuckin' chain smoker, and drinkin' nothin' but booze.

Leanin' against the counter, I watched Nights work on a sketch for a new outfit. She designed everythin' in her shop, and I assumed she made it all, too.

Damn it, I was bored! "Come _on_, Nights. Let's run a con!" I said, takin' a drink.

She looked up at me, brow raised. "B, we haven't had a successful con in two hundred years. Everyone knows us."

"So? I don't have anything else to do!"

She laid her pencil down, sat up, and crossed her legs. "Y'know, you could get an honest job."

Course, it was just my luck to be takin' a drink when she said that, and I ended up chokin'.

"What?!" I managed to ask after nearly coughin' my lugs out.

"It'll give you something to do! 'Sides, makin' honest money is a nice change of pace."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Nightshade?"

The chick rolled her eyes. "Sure, it ain't as satisfyin', but at least it's steady. And it'll keep you from doing anythin' stupid and getting exorcised."

No, the only thing keepin' me from doin' anythin' stupid is a girl who is currently just a year old. Not that I was gonna tell Nights that. Hell, she'd kill me is she found out I had fucked up her relationship with Derrick.

So instead I asked, "Who the hell would hire me?"

"I would, but, uh," she looked around. "It might be bad for business."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, takin' another swig.

Standin' up, Nights tightened her ponytail. She picked up her fedora and trench coat, and put them on.

"Hey, Amy, I'm goin' out for a bit. You're in charge till I get back, 'kay?"

The busty brunette nodded. "Yes, Miss Nights."

Nights linked her arm with mine and said, "Come on, B. Let's go get you a job."

As we walked up to the front, I stopped suddenly, causin' Nights to get jerked back.

"It's called a dress, B. Y'know, that thing you get annoyed with when it's on a chick?"

I ignored her. This dress wasn't just _any_ dress. A halter dress that faded from black to blood red. It was Lydia's dress.

"I'm stealin' it." I said and looked at Nights. She looked back at me, confused.

"Umm, okay?" She flicked her hand, and the dress flew to the back. "You can pick it up later. Now let's go!"

I let her pull me along before I stopped again.

"Wa! Damn it, Beetle, what now?" This time, she had flipped up when she got jerked back and she was floatin', glarin' at me. I just chuckled before I looked back at the other dress.

I guess this one was a weddin' dress. It was red and . . . _floofy_. But it'd still look pretty damn good.

"I'm stealin' that one, too."

"Which one?"

"The weddin' one."

"What?! Hell, no!"

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you not see how many layers that thing has? That whole thing is fuckin' Grade A spider silk! 'Sides, what do you want with it anyway? Gonna start cross dressin'?"

"No. There's this chick I know who would look pretty damn good in it."

I turned my head and jerked back slightly. Nights was right in front of me, layin' on her belly, her head level with mine, and her chin restin' on her laced fingers. She was grinnin' like a cat.

"Awww, BJ's in _love_. So who's the lucky chicka? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, like I'm actually gonna tell you." I took another drink and put the bottle back in my pocket.

"Look, I'll make ya a deal. Since the idea of you actually bein' in love is so adorable, I'll sell ya the dress for a hundred. Which practically is a steal since it's priced at two thousand."

I thought it over. One hundred bucks really wasn't a bad deal. Besides, it was for Lyds. I nodded. "Deal. So, weren't we tryin' to get me a job?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Waitin' Room? What the fuck were we doin' here?! I was gonna ask Nights, but she left to go talk to Miss Argentina.

"Hey, chicka! What's up?"

The chick looked up and smiled. "Hello, Nights. What are you doing here? I thought you saw Juno yesterday."

"Yeah, I did. Umm, do you know if she's busy right now?"

"She just finished with a client."

Nightshade nodded and looked back at me. "Come on, B."

She started walkin' away, and I followed her, really confused now. Why were we gonna go see Juno? I had kept away from her for a year, and I wanted to keep it that way. Sure, she had managed to pull some major strings for me, but I was still pissed.

When we got to her office, Nights opened to door and said, "Juno, your two favorite poltergeists are here!"

The old hag glared at us as Nights dropped into one of the chairs, draped her legs over the arm, pulled a cigarette out of one of her pockets, lit it, and put it in her mouth. I just stood in the doorway.

"Sit, B," Nights said around her cig.

"Why?"

"I won't give you that dress."

"Fine," I growled. Sittin' in the other chair, I pulled out my own cigarette. I took a long pull, lettin' the warm air fill my lungs. I think that's why we did it. To feel warm again.

"So," Juno started, talkin' around her own cigarette. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well, I honestly felt pretty bad 'bout rejectin' yer offer."

I was even more confused now.

"B needs a job. You still need an assistant. So . . ."

"So you're suggesting I hire Beetlejuice?"

What?! Hell fuckin' no! I opened my mouth to argue, but Nightshade snapped her fingers and there was a metal plate on my mouth. Hey, that was a new one.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. 'Sides, wouldn't you just absolutely love to get back at him for all that paperwork he's caused you?" she asked with a grin.

Juno blew a puff of smoke and ginned back. "Hmm, I rather like that idea."

Fuck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fourteen years of doin' paperwork for Juno. It wasn't that bad, actually. Kinda interestin' readin' what kinda crap people had in their lives/afterlives. But for those last two years, I kept gettin' flashbacks to the night I killed those three breathers.

I couldn't remember much, but I could remember the fear. I wanted that again. The high I got from absolutely terrifyin' 'em. I didn't want to kill again. At least, I didn't think I did. Kinda unclear about that.

Scarin' breathers was a helluva lot more satisfyin' that scarin' ghosts. I remembered I could hear their hearts poundin', smell their adrenaline and sweat. The blood was pretty damn intoxicatin', too. I'd have to be careful with that, though.

Anyway, I left my job with a Juno and became a "freelance bio-exorcist". It was the easiest way for me to get Out and scare some breathers.

It had been a year since I started my own business, and I was in my Roadhouse, readin' the paper, lit candles and booze sittin' on the table next to me.

"Damn sandworms. Thirteen percent, huh? Well, I better find a job. Let's see. Business section. Ooh-la-la. What do we got here? The Maitlands, huh? Hehehe. Cute couple. Look nice and stupid, too." I laughed.

______________________________________________________________________

**AN:** Now, go watch the movie! Haha! I watched the movie while I was writing this, actually. Hm, while you wait for the next chapter, might I suggest reading Never Too Late by colorfancy? It's a really great story, but she isn't getting any reviewers! Well, besides me and now Starling Powers (who has some great stories as well!) Anyway, I favorited colorfancy's story, and Starling Powers under favorite authors so go check it out! I think that's it. Wait, no it's not. I have a drawing of Nightshade on my devientArt page. Here's the link: http:// woobie331. deviantart. com/ Just delete the spaces since FF is stupid with links.


	3. Well, that failed

**AN:** Okay, a few things before we get this show on the road. My dad has been deployed. To Kandahar, Afghanistan. Well, he's in Texas right now, but he's going overseas in December, and they're not coming back before they leave so I'm a bit of a wreck because of it. He's not much of a father, but he's still my dad. Also, my iPods were taken away again because the last day I saw my dad, I was really upset and I didn't want to do anything so I didn't do my chores and got in trouble. Yup. Right now, my life sucks. Writing is the only thing that's helping me. There actually is a point to this. Basically, I'll try to keep all this out of my writing. Well, this story and the next one. There's an AU to this one that will more than likely have my emotional turmoil in it. I'm not gonna start that one until after Christmas because I want to do it in a Real Time type deal. What else was there . . . oh yes, thanks to HeartRose and Starling Powers for the reviews! And I would like to thank Morbid Crow, TwilightTarabekah, and Blood of the Wolf for adding this to their story alerts. You peeps keep me writing when I have no reviewers (sad face for no reviews).

______________________________________________________________________

After I noticed the broads were rejectin' me faster than usual, I realized a shrunken head was _not_ a good look for me. It took me about a year and a half to juice it back to normal. I was also back in my striped suit.

Goddamn! That little venture failed more that the one with Blackthorn. At least the Blackthorn Con had ended with us drownin'. When you die from drownin', you die with some dignity. But nor when you get eaten by a sandworm. No dignity when you get fuckin' _eaten_.

I shuddered, rememberin' it. Yeah, not gonna think about that anymore.

Lyds. I could think about her. Damn, I got so close to bein' with her forever. That's what happens when you marry a ghost. Together forever. And I was right. She did look damn good in that dress.

I had been pretty damn surprised when I had found out Adam and Babs were livin' in Lyds' house. Then fuckin' shocked when I found out it was the Deetzes they wanted me to get out!

I frowned as I though back to Lydia. She was different. Definitely more suicidal. She used to just be fascinated by all that creepy shit. But now? Now, it was more than that.

Yeah, it hurt when she didn't recognize me. But she didn't fuckin' _know_ me.

I glanced over at the door and blinked. Nightshade was leanin' against the frame, arms crossed. And she was glarin' at me.

"Umm, heh, hey Nights!" I tried to grin innocently. _Tried_ bein' the key word here.

"Mind tellin' me just what the fuck you were thinkin'?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "It's complicated."

She practically stomped over to me, grabbed my tie, and hauled me up. "Then _un_complicate it!"

"Why are you so fuckin' pissed?!"

"Because I was in the middle of a con! I had to drop everything, and come here to fuckin' bail your miserable ass outta whatever hole you dug yourself in!"

Okay, that was understandable. "Um, d'ya think we could talk about this someplace else?"

She chuckled darkly. "What's the matter, Billy? Don't want to put on a show for the other deadies?"

"Not this particular conversation."

"Fine," she growled, and dragged me out by my tie. "Goddamn, Beetlejuice. This was the con of my afterlife! Met this kid named Derrick. Found out he's a fuckin' _direct descendant _of Blackthorn. I was gonna have my bloody fuckin' _revenge_!

Uh oh. "So what kinda con you runnin'?"

She didn't answer right away. As we got to her little cherry red convertible, she let go of my tie, _finally_, and we got in her car.

Nightshade drummed her red nails on the steerin' wheel before she answered. "It's a dynamic con."

"So you're makin' it up as you go along."

"I prefer to think of it being adaptive."

We just sat there for a minute.

"So where are we goin'?"

"We ain't goin' anywhere till you tell me what the hell you were thinkin'."

Damn. "I was thinkin' I finally got my Lydia back," I said quietly, lookin' at my own red nails.

I heard the car start, and she pulled out on the road.

"Cheer up, B. You're worse than Vince. Fuckin' annoyin' . . ."

I looked over at her, but she was starin' at the road.

"I assume this girl is the one you're in love with?"

"Yeah."

"Then fucking tell her! Goddamn, Beetlejuice, conning a girl into a marriage in which you tell her you just want to do so you can get Out for good is not the way to a woman's heart! And don't tell me she wasn't going to remember. She loved you, too, and even though this is going to be extremely corny, I'm going to say it anyway, a heart don't forget somethin' like that!"

"Isn't that from a country song?"

"Don't interrupt! But yes, it is, which is why I said it was extremely corny. Now you've gone and derailed my train." She looked over at me, quickly, exasperated. "What was I saying?"

"Lydia loved me, too."

"Right," she said, lookin' back at the road, and takin' a sharp turn. I was used to Nights' crazy drivin'. "Lydia loved you. Actually, it's more like she loves you, but she doesn't know she loves you because you went and botched it. You killed for that girl to protect her. You--"

"You knew about that?"

"Damnit, I told you not to interrupt! Yes, I know about it! I know about the whole thing. Don't you remember me saying you screwed up my con? It wasn't the fact I had to leave suddenly. I've had to do that to Derrick a few times now. It was because Juno told me about you and Lydibug. Which included her telling me about my previous relationship with Derrick." She paused, then said quietly, "I realized the reason I could never go through with the con was the fact that I had fallen for him. Some little part of me had always said I didn't really want to hurt him. And that little part just got bigger after I talked to Juno. See, if you hadn't of screwed up, I would have ignored that little annoying voice and gone through with the con."

I had no idea what to say to that.

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about me. I'm still trying to lecture you, so shut up." We stopped in front of my Roadhouse. She turned off the car, and turned to look at me. "Go tell her you love her. Go tell her the truth." Then she smirked. "And, goddamnit, give her that ring! You've been holdin' on to it for eighteen years."

I pulled out said ring. A black gold band with a blood red ruby. This was the ring I was, originally, gonna propose with. Of course, I screwed that up.

Next thing I know, Nightshade's smackin' me upside the head. "And fuckin' cheer up! This is just a minor set back. Not the end of the world. Now, go woo that chick with your questionable ways!"

I couldn't help but grin at that. "You know me so well, doll."

"Damn straight. Now get yer ass outta my car."

"Alright, alright," I said gettin' out.

I heard her drive away as I went in my Roadhouse.

The hell? Somebody was summonin' me. Fuck. This couldn't've happened at a worse time.

__________________________________________________________________

**AN:** Le gasp! Who is calling B?! I think it's kinda obvious. But, yet again, I find it obvious because I'm writing it so I already know the answer. Oh, and did you notice this is the third chappie and the story isn't complete yet? That 'cause I gots another chappie! WOOT!!! It's not gonna hit 5 like I had hoped, but at least it's not 3 again, haha! Anyway, Happy Halloween my friends! Oh yeah! I will be writing Nightshade's and Derrick's story. That is, if anyone's interested . . .


	4. Another chance

**AN:** Wow, I didn't expect to get this done so quick! I guess that's what happens when you get so many nice reviews! So thanks to Morbid Crow, Blood of the Wolf, and Dark Roswellian Angle. This chapter. It's the last for this story. It has some major gushyness. I was grinning while I wrote it, and I'll be grinning as I type it. I'm a hopeless romantic, if you hadn't noticed yet. One other thing. I'm sorry my kisses are so pathetic. I have very little experience with the action, and the one (and only) guy I have ever kissed wasn't that good. Sure, I have nothing to compare it to, but I know when something sucks.

______________________________________________________________________

As soon as I rematerialized, I got hit in the face with a pillow. There was a very upset Lydia sittin' on her bed, glarin' at me, and she threw another pillow at me. Seein' as there were countless other things, harder things, she could throw at me, I was lucky and she wasn't _that_ angry. I finally managed to duck as a third one came at me.

"Goddamnit, what the _hell_, babes?!"

"You promised!"

That was unexpected. "Would ya mind clarifyin' that?"

"You promised we would always be best friends," she said quietly.

"You're . . . you're not supposed to know that."

Lyds laughed sarcastically. "I know. I thought I was going crazy, remembering things that never happened. All those adventures we had. Two years, Beej. For _two years_, I've been remembering another lifetime. Do you have any idea how difficult that is? And I couldn't tell _anyone_! Could you imagine that conversation with my parents? Dad, Delia, remember that psychopathic ghost who tried to marry me? Well, I think we might have been best friends before _he left me_!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I did _not_ leave you! They took you away from me because of what I did for you. My punishment for killin' those bastards was losin' you."

Lyds just took a deep breath and looked away from me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

"Did you trick the Maitlands because it was me?"

"I didn't know it was you till I saw you. The Maitlands just seemed like easy money."

Lyds laughed. How I missed that laugh. "You never change, do you?"

I gave her my trademark grin. "Why change what's perfect?"

"I never said you were _perfect_."

My grin vanished. "But--"

"I'm still mad at you."

What?! "I didn't do anythin'!"

"You almost killed my father."

I opened my mouth to argue, but nothin' came out. "What is I said it was an accident?" I asked lookin' down.

"Hmm, if you had known before hand, would you have still done it?"

"Of course not," I said, pullin' out a cigarette.

She didn't say anythin' for a moment. "I don't remember you smoking, though."

"I didn't," I replied as I took a drag. "I quit when I met you. I'm drinkin' again, too."

"Oh," she said quietly.

Okay, this was awkward. Nights said I needed to tell her I loved her. I couldn't just blurt it out. That wasn't my style. But . . .

"Hey, babes?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember the last thing I said to you?"

"'I'm tellin' you, honey, she meant nothin' to me, nothin' at all'?"

"What? No! Not that time, the other time!"

"Um, that day is a little fuzzy."

Fuck. This was not workin'. "Do you remember _anything_?"

"I remember . . ." She put her head in her hands. "I remember we were going to tell my parents about us." Then she looked up and grinned. "And you slept with me."

"Yeah, we did that a lot," I said as I flicked the cigarette away, makin' it disappear. Damn it. This was gonna be corny, cheesy, and if _anyone_ found out, my reputation was gonna get beaten with that two-by-four, castrated, shot, and whipped with a wet noodle. But chicks dug this kinda thing, so I walked over to her, sat on her bed, and took her hands in mine . . .

Goddamn, what I did for this girl . . .

"I love you, Lydia. Always have, always will."

It was worth it, though, when she smiled. I hadn't realized till then how I had missed that smile.

"And I love you."

She made a surprised squeak when I wrapped my arms around her and practically crushed her to my chest. I had my babes back!

I let go of Lyds so I could see her face. Those big, dark brown eyes lookin' back at me . . . confused? Hmm, confused was bad at the moment. So I held her face, my fingers in her hair, and kissed her. Ha! Take _that_ confusion!

She broke away first. Nngg, damnit!

"Beej, do you trust me?"

Where the hell was she goin' with this? "Yes?"

She nodded, takin' my hands in hers and stood up. "Then let's go."

"Go where?" I asked as she started pullin' me.

"We're finishing what we started."

Me and my perverted mind looked behind us. "Wouldn't that require the use of your bed?"

"Not _that_!" she said, blushin'. She freed one of her hands so she could open the door. Lyds started to walk out, buy she stopped and looked down at our hands. She frowned, adjusted her grip so our fingers were intertwined, and she smiled. "That's better." Then she yelled as left her room, "Family meeting!"

Wait, what? No! Not a good idea! "Babes, I don't--"

"You said you trusted me."

Fuck. This was _not_ gonna end well. Babs was gonna feed me to another sandworm, I just knew it.

Apparently, they were all in the kitchen. Before Lyds could enter, I jerked her back.

"What?!"

"Don't you remember the sandworm?!"

"I'm not going to let you get eaten by a sandworm, 'kay?"

I nodded after a moment and she went into the kitchen. Well, she tried to, but I wouldn't move.

"Lydia?" Babs. "What is this about?"

Lyds glared at me. I shook my head. So she tugged my arm and I stumbled into the kitchen.

Well, damn, if looks could kill. The four of 'em looked like they wanted to rip me to pieces.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Babs again.

Lyds looked at me. "Did I ever happen to tell you what I was going to do with this?"

"Nope. You never actually figured it out. I'm tellin' ya, runnin' is still an option."

"Beej, they're my family."

"And I'm your best friend, boyfriend, and technically still your fiance."

"I never said we were dating again."

"We never broke up!"

"You left!"

"I never left! They took you from me! Juno had to pull some major ass strings for us to even have another chance together!"

"What are you two talking about?" I looked over at Chuck. Oh, right, we had an audience.

"Dad, in, I guess my last life, Beej and I were best friends. For six years. I met him when I was twelve. When I was seventeen someone . . . hurt me?" she asked, lookin' up at me.

"Three, actually. I killed 'em. Ghosts ain't supposed to kill breathers. It took the higher ups six months to figure out I had used a Deja Vu spell to save her. So on her eighteenth birthday, they acted out my punishment. They used a spell called Turn Back the Clock and they, basically, erased the last eighteen years."

They all just stared. Probably didn't know if they should believe me. How the hell was I gonna make 'em believe me?

"How are we supposed to believe any of that?" Shit, Babs was psychic, or somethin'! "You're a con man! A disgusting, perverted dirty con man! You tried to force a little girl into marrying you!"

Well, fuck, here goes my reputation. "First, Lyds ain't a little girl. Second, I didn't force her into anythin'. I woulda saved your miserable asses anyway 'cause my babes asked me to."

"Then why did you say I had to marry you?"

This was it. Goodbye badass reputation, I knew thee well. "I _asked_ you to marry me 'cause then we would be together forever. I love you, Lydia. I need you. You're my everythin'. I couldn't lose you again."

"That was a funny way of showing it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I have a reputation to keep up." Oh, right. "I _had_ a reputation," I mumbled.

Lyds gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she looked at her family. "I love him. If . . . if you have a problem with that . . . I'll leave you. Please don't make me choose between my family and the man I want to be with."

Awkward silence. That was not a good sign.

Surprisingly, it was Chuck who spoke up. "Pumpkin, as your father, I have to ask him." Then he looked at me. "Are your intentions honorable?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Define honorable."

"That's what I thought." He sighed. "Just promise me she won't get hurt?"

Completely serious, I said, "If anyone hurts me Lydia, I will kill them. She's safe with me."

I wasn't gonna screw this up. Not this time.

______________________________________________________________________

**AN:** Yup, uber gushyness. There is still one more story in the works for this line. A Christmas special! Then, my idea well will be dry. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I've still got three more separate stories to do. One will be all about Nightshade and Derrick since it seems like they're (well, she is, at least) really popular amongst you. Thank you all so very, very much!


End file.
